Hinata's AutoBiography
by Nyeko
Summary: On that night, it was as if the morning had held its breath in disbelief. The normal gusting and freezing December wind halted to a stop, everything was unmoving and silent…She was dead…


**Hinata's Auto-Biography**

_Authors notes: This is not exactly like Hinata's life in the anime, but enjoy!_

Summary:On that night, it was as if the morning had held its breath in disbelief. The normal gusting and freezing December wind halted to a stop, everything was unmoving and silent…She was dead…

* * *

No one told me she was ill, I was still young and didn't see the signs of any illness, a few times I asked if she was ok she only replied, that she was fine and there is nothing to worry about. I had simply taken that as her answer thinking she was telling the truth but, oh it was all a lie, to keep me from worrying. I still remember that fateful day…

Mother and I were picking herbs in the garden, we smiled at each other and hummed, she look somewhat distressed, I asked her how she was but she just said its just the sun, I ran in the house and brought out a paper umbrella then held it above her head, she just warmly smiled and took the umbrella, we started singing together until father came out, she lost her smile and stared oddly at father.

They walked inside and I silently followed until they went into a empty room, I cracked open the door an inch and peeked in, then suddenly I winced as I saw mother being slapped. She fell to the floor and did nothing, I was silently begging her to stand up against him, we'd run away together…But they were just fantasies. I slowly walked back and waited for them to come out. Mum had tears softly flowing down her cheek, I was confused then, the only comfort I could give was taking her hand and hugging her, I felt so useless.

That night when mother put me to bed she softly kissed my forehead and whispered, 'When your older take your chance, run away…' I didn't understand but nodded my head. I loved mother and although some say she was an outcast, I saw a brave soul, when they said she was weak, I always saw strength in her eyes, and when they said she was ugly, to me she was a goddess. Mother was everything to me, she comforted me when I ran into my room after father beat me for being weak, she was my only reason to smile. I wasn't accepted, I was weak, even though I'm the heiress I am despised. My life is like a forever flowing river of hate and confusion. But that night, that night my hate had reached it peak. They could have healed her but didn't, she was suffering…they didn't care. They ceased her and put a rope around her neck I tried to push them away they kicked me, I landed in a heap, they lifted the rope pulling mother off the ground, once she was in the air her feet twitched then she went pale and limp.

There in front of my eyes, I saw it all…the hanging and her…h-her, her look on her face when she d-died…

She couldn't be…No this isn't happening…S-shes…s-shes d-dead…

I tried to cry I couldn't there was more hate than sorrow, I had become another person. The man who hanged her just snickered at me,

"How'd you like the bitch now?!"

There was a low growl and he backed away slightly uneasy about the chakra increasing by the second. He then was surrounded by a tight grip, a slow grin formed on my face.

"What's…w-what's going on?" He trembled; his breath hitched a moment as the grip increased.

"Your death" He stared at me in disbelief then his face paled

"But y-you can't…"

"Try me"

There was an in-human scream as he was crushed in my chakra and I fell to the ground panting, I twitched then curled into a tight ball, I couldn't believe what I just did, and neither would anyone else. I stood up then faced away from mothers pale body dangling down, I walked over to the dead torturer I just killed then touched his blood. My eyes shook from fear,

"W-What am I?"

I ran out the house 'I got to get away from here, as far away as possible'

Somehow I ended deep in a forest and lost conscience.

* * *

I awoke to the comfort of a soft voice, "Hey there? You OK?" It was a young blonde haired boy with mesmerizing eyes like pools of sapphire, his blonde hair was untamed and he wore a orange top and white shorts, he nervously put his hand behind his neck, I suddenly recalled the happenings of last night and started crying, he looked confused then put his arm around my shoulders, "I'll take you to my house!"

He guided me along until we reached a huge house, I walked in cautiously but no one was around, also not to mention messy. I blinked then blankly stared at the young boy, he seemed to notice then he stuck his hand out "My names Naruto, Iruka is at work at the moment, come on let me show you around!" He grabbed my hand softly and dragged me along showing me where things where. He finally set down on the sofa. He looked at me then had a ear to ear grin plastered on his face, I didn't smile back, there was nothing to smile about mother was the only person that could make me smile…And why smile at me I took some ones life? Wait I took some ones life…He needs to stay away from me!

"P-Please stay away from me! You could get h-hurt!" I backed away into a corner and hugged my knees tightly to my chest. He looked over me confused and then walked over and bent down to my height.

"What you talking about?" He stared at me now even more confused.

" I-I…" I broke down into sobs, he looked around then ran into the kitchen and brought back a package.

"Here!" He gently placed the package next to me.

"W-What I-is that?" I stammered.

"Sweets!" Then he licked his lips and opened the packet and took a sweet out then placed it in his mouth, "Mmmmm…Its great have one there not poisonous" He put the bag in front of me and I slowly crawled over and took one I glanced at it the sugary coating which was a gleaming white. I put it in my mouth, the taste was delicious and I licked my lip then pouted slightly, he then smiled at me again and said more like shouted, "So whats your name?" This Guy, Naruto was really hyper but, hey, he did get me out the forest.

"My name is Hinata…" There was a soft click heard from the door as it opened.

"Naruto I'm home and Kakashi came along!" Two tall men walked in wearing those green vests like some of the men from my house, one had silver messy hair and the other had brunette hair that was tied up, one had a mask and his head band covered one eye the other man had a scar over an eye but his eyes where hazel. As soon as I saw the type of vest the men where wearing I recognized them from what some of the men in the hyuuga mansion wore I whimpered and curled up in the corner. Naruto noticed and hugged me, "It's Ok there nice guys let me introduce them to you…" When he tried to pull me I wouldn't budge, he looked at me with pleading eyes but I was lost in a trance,

What if they know what I did?

What if they're the same from the hyuuga house hold?

I started to panic and hugged my legs closer to my chest and sobbed, Naruto was starting to worry and put his hands in his messy blonde hair and looked deep in thought, he then stood up and ran over to the two men, he pulled them over and they blinked a few times. I looked up slowly tears flowing freely down my face

"Wait, aren't you a huyyga?" The brunette smiled

"Yes she is, you can tell by her eyes" The masked one replied coolly

"Hey what's you name?" He bent down to my height to look face to face.

"She's called Hinata!" Naruto jumped up and down in his hyper mood.

"Wait, you're the one Hiashi is looking for?" I suddenly lifted my head to face the silver haired guy, he just looked surprised by my look of despair as he said my fathers name.

"Do you need to go back hom-" But I knew the question, I stood up

"NEVER!" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs, I stared at the masked guy, he looked taken back and surprised by my sudden out burst, then I slumped down onto the ground sobbing into my knees, "…no…no…no…" I murmured, everything there caused me pain, the most precious person was killed, then…then I became, I killer? I couldn't take it.

"Its ok, you can stay with us!" Naruto jumped down to me and hugged me again. This time it was a crushing hug and I found it hard to breathe till he let go. "OH! And this is Iruka!" He pointed at the brunette who smiled at me, "AND THIS IS KAKASHI" He shouted while pointing at the masked guy.

Kakashi rubbed his forehead, "How loud can you be…Anyway why don't you want to go home?"

"I-I…I can't…"

"But why?"

"T-They killed…m-mother and then…I-I"

_I'm a monster…_

"What you can tell, its ok"

"I don't k-know what came over me…I…I-I k-killed someone…"

The whole room went silent as they stared at me, I knew it was hard to believe a 7 year old girl could kill some one.

"Iruka, we need to get some stuff for Hinata, tonight she will be staying round mine for security from the other Hyuugas.." Kakashi stated bluntly. I just stared up at him.

_What will become of me…?

* * *

_

I love typing this story! I love it I love it **I LOVE IT!** Any way what did you think? R&R And I need between 5-10 reviews till I update. Thankyou!


End file.
